


Time to make amends

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Gildevor (Gilderoy Lockhart/Trevor the toad) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: At last.
Relationships: Gilderoy Lockhart/Trevor The Toad
Series: Gildevor (Gilderoy Lockhart/Trevor the toad) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062302
Kudos: 3





	Time to make amends

Our story starts in Gilderoy Lockhart and Trevor the toad's house. Trevor has something important to discuss with him.

Gilderoy asked, "Why so serious today, Trev? Something wrong?"

Trevor said, "No, nothing of the sort. I just want to discuss something."

Gilderoy insisted, "Do go on."

Trevor told him, "I think it's time for you to make amends with everyone you ever hurt in your old life."

Gilderoy frowned. "You mean?---"

Trevor interrupted, "The witches and wizards who actually did all of the things which you took credit for? Yes, I do mean them and anyone else who you ever hurt in your old life."

Gilderoy sighed. "I knew this day would come, but I just hoped we would be married at least before it did."

Trevor stated, "If you apologise to the witches and wizards who actually did all of those things, then I'm sure I can arrange that."

Gilderoy gasped. "Really?"

Trevor smiled slightly. "Yes, Roy. Now, it's time to start making amends."


End file.
